Drunken Endeavours
by GothicReader
Summary: Light fluffy Dramione one-shot . Drunk Draco, sleepy Hermione and pancakes included!


**Read and enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any other character, J.K Rowling does. I do, however, own the plot.**

* * *

Hermione spared one last glance at the clock above the fire place before waving her wand to extinguish the flames roaring in the fireplace. Her husband had gone to the Three Broomsticks to celebrate a colleagues promotion and had yet to come home. While she knew that her husband was perfectly capable of taking of himself, she still found herself worrying about his safety on a regular basis. She walked over to her bed and placed her wand down on her bedside table before climbing into bed and shutting her eyes in a last ditch attempt to put a stop to her worrying.

* * *

Draco shook Blaise's hand one last time to congratulate him before taking the final gulp of his fire whiskey and slowly staggering out of the Three Broomstick. He clumsily gripped his wand and gathered all his thoughts to apparate home.

He stumbled as his feet met the lounge carpet and he gripped the side table, his hand knocking over a sapphire vase filled with some lilies, while he tried to regain some semblance of balance. He shook his head as he noticed a light come on and a figure approach him. He tried to stand up but the drinks he had had and his recent lack of sleep caused him to woozily fall on his side, his eyes shut slowly.

* * *

Draco awoke to his head pulsing and beating. He groaned as he pulled himself up from the bed he found himself on. Looking around, he was pleased to note that even when drunk he had successfully apparated home. His smirk quickly dropped as he let out a groan and clutched his head as pulsing pain came back with a vengeance.

He rubbed his head before wearily looking around the room for his wife, who would not been very pleased with him due to his actions the previous night. In his search for his disgruntled wife, Draco noticed a clear phial of green liquid and a note. Sighing in relief at the hangover potion at his bedside, Draco quickly gulped it down, eager to get rid of the pain plaguing him. When all the contents of the phial had been emptied and Draco's headache had vanished, Draco immediately felt sliver of fear run down his spine. The presence of the potion could only mean one thing, his wife was preparing him for one of her fearsome tongue lashings.

While he began to prepare himself for her wrath, Draco noticed the note that had been placed next to the potion. He lifted it cautiously, as if he expected it to explode in his face. After seconds of holding it and when it did not explode, Draco slowly opened it and read its contents.

* * *

 _Draco_

 _Your favourite breakfast is waiting for you on the table. I had to quickly pop in to Saint Mungos… I'll come back to you soon, my heart._

 _I love you._

* * *

Draco scanned the room to check if the note had been a joke and his irate wife would suddenly appear to chastise him. When no one appeared for a few minutes, Draco cautiously placed his feet in his slippers and made his way down to the dining room.

As promised, a large plate of pancakes lay along with a steaming cup of coffee. Draco sat down at his seat at the head of the table, opposite his teenage son, Scorpius. Clearing his throat, he picked up his cup of coffee and stared intently at the patterns on the table before his curiosity got the better of him and lifted his head up to look at his son.

"Good morning son," Draco said as he took a small sip of coffee.

"Morning dad," Scorpius said as he dug into his pancakes.

Draco sighed, it seemed that his son would not be revealing any information about the previous night without some questioning.

"Son, do you know what happened last night?" Draco asked as he tried to act nonchalant.

Scorpius set down his fork and knife and laughed," You want to know why mum's not angry at you, don't you? "

Draco shrugged, " In fewer words, yes. Well out with it."

"You came home and made quite a racket by knocking over one of mum's vases. She was furious with you and was promising you quite a tongue lashing when you woke up as she pulled you to your room. The last thing I saw was her trying to pull your shoes off while you were dead drunk and protesting. You kept saying 'Hey lady! Leave me alone, I'm married!' ," Scorpius said as he tried to maintain a straight face.

Draco's face lightened in recognition as he pieced together his wife's happy mood and lack of yelling. He smiled knowingly as he realised that his wife would not be shouting at all today. He was about some syrup onto his pancakes when the door opened and in stepped his wife, her mahogany hair wind-blown.

She started walking, stopping by their son to kiss him on his cheek and ruffle his hair before making her way over Draco's side.

"Good morning love," Hermione smiled as she hugged Draco. "I trust that the potion worked."

Draco smiled and returned her embrace," It worked like a charm honey, thank you. For the potion and the pancakes. "

Draco felt Hermione squeeze him tightly before she whispered in his ear," I may have forgiven you this time, but you still owe me for that vase and I plan to collect."

Draco grinned, "Anything."

* * *

 **Well this was just some light fluff and humour, hope it was worth the read!**

 **Ps: sorry for any grammatical or spelling errors.**

 **Adieu!**


End file.
